


Manip: Enchanted

by Kayryn



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fanart, Manip, manips for donations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Emily/JJ, AU.When the woman with the bow isn't the thief and the damsel isn't in distress.(Went Sober for October with the idea that anyone who donates a certain amount gets a manip. Here's the first of the lot.)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Manip: Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
